nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Bite Avalanche Adventures
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you'd like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot In Frost Bite: Avalanche Adventures, Eskimo must scale mountains higher and more perilous than she has ever faced. At the top of each mountain peak is a boss that Eskimo must defeat in order to protect her village located at the bottom of the mountain range. Controls The following controls are for the Fuego Handheld: X and Y- Jump D-Pad- Movement Left and Right ZR- Aiming System Control Pad- Aiming A- Launch Grapple B- Item 1- Power-up ZL- Precision Aiming Scroll Ball- Traversing Menus In Frost Bite Avalanche Adventures, you use the D-Pad to move Eskimo back and forth and the Control Pad to aim your grappling. To bring up the aiming reticle, press and hold ZR; then aim with the control pad and press A to fire the grappling gun. If you have trouble aiming and firing during a jump, when gravity is working against you, press and hold ZL to use Precision Aiming, which slows down time so that you can aim and fire accurately. Press X or Y to jump, B to use an item, and 1 to use a power-up. Enemies Furry Creatures Horn Heads Bull Beasts Armordillos Antler Apes Arctic Birds Shy Cryers Bat Beasts Arctic Apes Flying Monsters Walrus Monsters Furry Worms Arctic Demons Furry Walruses Icicle Heads Polar Bear Condors Chilly Shields Blizard Hail Bird Abombin' Snowman Avalauncher Snow Spawns Freezy Chillbomb Freeze Ray Sleet Cloak Frost Fang Mogull Bosses *Punny Hill- Wooly Rhino *Mount Mogul- Mega Mogolemn *Windy Peak- Winter Wing *Rugged Rinks- Figure Ate *Hard Level- Jerry *Blustery Bluff- Big Fan *Crumbling Canyon- Coldalabik *Polar Sierra- Maase *Falcon Rock- Lieutenant Sludgy *Retro Ridge- Polar Bear Boss *Cavernous Crag- Ahooligan *Lazy Plateau- One-Eyed Herd *CAPS CLIFF- ICE CAPPA *Snowball Fortress- Bastion Heap *Avalanche Bastion- Avalauncher EX *Igloo Elevation- Iglooish Crybaby *Flaky Drifts- Snowball the Destroyer *Powdery Precipice- Polarricade *Mechanical Mountain- Robosnow *Magic Crest- Commander Snow *Darkened Dome- Black Ice *Big Freeze Forest- Big Freeze *Northern Nights- North Rockstar *Abominable Heights- Frosty *Mt. Foreverest- Snowmageddon *Messy Mesa- Riice *Penguin Palisade- Painguin *Obligated Obstruction- Indifferent Isickle *Frosty Falls- Jack Frost *Eskimo Escalation- Snow Eskimo *Chaotic Clamber- Armordillo Elder *Mount Kilogram- Blizarblade *Giga Mass- Greater Bat Beast *Icebreaker Acclivity- Mountain Troll *Ice-to-Sleet-You Ascent- Tuxedo Torpedo *Emperor Altitude- Manta Gray *Catastrophic Colossus- Overlord Sleet Cloak *Goliath Climb- Snolemn *Gargantuan Glaze- Derek the Ice Dragon *Serpentine Slopes- Antarctic Titanboa *Jackpot Titan- Arcticroak *Humungo- Polterparka *Twin Peaks- Wall Leaper *Slippery Pyramid- Icecano *Action-Packed Rise- Climb Axe *Glacial Gulch- Glacwine *Summit of Trials- Cryosorceror *Olympus Tons- A Bombable Snowman *Mona Key- Papa Arctic Demon *Mt. Cleverest- Summit Hazards Power-Ups These are special power-ups that you can collect along your way up the mountain. Cleats- prevent you from slipping around on ice Extended Grapple- extend the range of your grapple gun Thick Parka- you lose half a heart when taking damage rather than a full one Bugle- clears the screen of enemies and moves Eskimo a little farther up the mountain Items Mountain Items In each level, the player must find the item that they need in order to progress through the level. Multiple items can be found on a level and the currently equipped item can be managed on the bottom screen. Ice Skates- deal more damage when jumping on enemies, move faster over thin ice; always active, no button Lumber Saw- cuts down trees, damages enemies; requires button Charger- charges up machinery and devices that work on electricity; requires button Snowblower- moves thick snow out of your path, creates a barrier around Eskimo that protects her from attack; requires button Umbrella- protects Eskimo from falling objects; always active, no button Windbreaker- reduces effects of wind on Eskimo; always active, no button Lantern- allows Eskimo to see in dark places and light torches; requires button Snowball Gloves- special gloves for forming snowballs; the snowballs will damage enemies and can grow into snow boulders when rolled far enough; snow boulders can smash through metal barriers; requires button Ice Boots- can create up to three icy platforms on screen at a time; they melt after a few seconds; requires button Hammer- can harm enemies, can move heavy objects, can smash open trapdoors to access other areas Craftable Items When an item is first discovered, the player gets an Iceclopedia entry about the item. From here they can choose to craft a gem that can be attributed to that specific item the next time they find it. Gems will last through three that item is used, and then they will break. Gems will give items special abilities that will further help Eskimo; some gems may even combine the attributes of two different items. At the end of each level, Eskimo is able to be rewarded up to three gems depending on performance; using no checkpoints and defeating the boss on the first try will earn Eskimo all three gems; if checkpoints are used three or more times, Eskimo will only get one gem. Ice Skates Quick Skates- move faster across ice Cleat Skates- better traction on ice Glowing Skates- combines Lantern with Ice Skates Lumber Saw Sharper Saw- deal more damage to enemies with the item and cut down trees faster Extended Saw- when equipped, Eskimo's grapple range is longer Chilly Saw- freezes enemies that are hit by it, takes a little longer to cut down trees Charger Powerful Charger- charges things up faster Protective Charger- combines Umbrella and Charger Ranged Charger- can charge things from a distance, allowing Eskimo to fight enemies while it charges; charges slower the farther Eskimo is from the charging object Snowblower Productive Snowblower- moves thick snow faster Snowblower Cannon- combines Snowblower and Snowball Gloves; will not create a protective barrier over Eskimo Tedious Snowblower- creates a larger barrier around Eskimo but moves thick snow slower Umbrella Thick Umbrella- decreases health lost when hit by an enemy or hazard Sharp Umbrella- combines Lumber Saw and Umbrella, cutting trees is a bit slower Reflecting Umbrella- objects that fall onto the Umbrella will bounce off horizontally left or right Windbreaker Enchanted Jacket- combines Windbreaker and Ice Boots Windslicer- completely nullifies effects of wind rather than simply reducing them Thick Windbreaker- decreases health lost when hit by an enemy or hazard Lantern Bright Lantern- area of effect is greater Charging Lantern- combines Charger and Lantern Torchlighter Lantern- upon entering a cave, the Lantern will automatically light the two closest torches regardless of how far away they are Snowball Gloves Snowblower Gloves- combines Snowball Gloves and Snowblower Sniper Snowball Gloves- snowballs roll faster and form faster; small snow balls will home in on opponents Mega Snowball Gloves- snowballs roll slower but grow larger and deal more damage to enemies hit by them Ice Boots Skating Boots- combines Ice Boots and Ice Skates Enchanted Ice Boots- platforms created are larger, giving Eskimo more breathing room, but they will also melt a little faster Ice Cleats- better traction on ice, ice platforms are smaller but don't melt as quickly Hammer Wind Hammer- combines Hammer and Windbreaker Heavy Hammer- deals more damage to enemies, decreased jump height while it is out Slammer Hammer- sends forth shockwaves that can damage any enemies standing on the same platform as Eskimo; takes two hits to break trapdoors Levels *Punny Hill *Mount Mogul *Windy Peak *Rugged Rinks- introduces the Ice Skates *Hard Level *Blustery Bluff- introduces the Windbreaker *Crumbling Canyon- introduces the Umbrella *Polar Sierra *Falcon Rock- Windbreaker, Ice Skates *Retro Ridge- introduces Hammer *Cavernous Crag- introduces Charger *Lazy Plateau *CAPS CLIFF- Umbrella, Hammer *Snowball Fortress- introduces Snowball Gloves *Avalanche Bastion- Snowball Gloves, Charger, Ice Skates *Igloo Elevation- Windbreaker, Hammer *Flaky Drifts- Umbrella *Powdery Precipice- introduces Snowblower *Mechanical Mountain- Charger *Magic Crest- introduces Ice Boots *Darkened Dome- introduces Lantern *Big Freeze Forest- introduces Lumber Saw *Northern Nights- Ice Skates, Snowball Gloves, Lantern *Abominable Heights- Hammer, Ice Boots, Windbreaker *Mt. Foreverest- Ice Boots, Charger, Lantern, Snowball Gloves, Umbrella *Messy Mesa- Lumber Saw, Snowblower *Penguin Palisade *Obligated Obstruction- Ice Boots *Frosty Falls- Ice Skates, Umbrella *Eskimo Escalation- Charger, Windbreaker *Chaotic Clamber- Lumber Saw, Lantern *Mount Kilogram- Hammer, Snowball Gloves, Snowblower *Giga Mass- Ice Boots, Ice Skates, Windbreaker *Icebreaker Acclivity- Hammer *Ice-to-Sleet-You Ascent- Umbrella *Emperor Altitude *Catastrophic Colossus- Snowblower, Lantern, Charger *Goliath Climb *Gargantuan Glaze- Lumber Saw *Serpentine Slopes- Lantern *Jackpot Titan *Humungo- Charger, Lantern, Snowblower, Ice Boots, Umbrella, Windbreaker, Snowball Gloves, Hammer *Twin Peaks- Windbreaker *Slippery Pyramid- Ice Skates *Action-Packed Rise- Snowball Gloves *Glacial Gulch- Snowblower *Summit of Trials- Ice Boots, Charger, Windbreaker, Lantern, Umbrella, Snowblower, Lumber Saw *Olympus Tons- Ice Skates, Umbrella, Charger, Hammer, Snowball Gloves *Mona Key- All Items *Mt. Cleverest- All Items Trivia *Several mountains are references real life mountains. **Mt. Foreverest ad Mt. Cleverest reference Mt. Everest. **Mount Kilogram references Mount Kilimanjaro. **Mona Key references Mauna Kea. **Olympus Tons references Olympus Mons, a mountain on Mars and the tallest mountain in the solar system. *Many mountains also make several references to other Nitrome games through the name itself and some cameo appearances in the level. **Big Freeze Forest references Lockehorn. **Penguin Palisade references Avalanche. **Frosty Falls references Jack Frost. **Icebreaker Acclivity references Icebreaker. **Emperor Altitude references Snow Drift. **Chaotic Clamber is a reference to Cave Chaos. *There are a few other hidden details in other mountain names. **Ice-to-Sleet-You Ascent is a play on words of the phrase 'Nice to meet you.' **Punny Hill is a play on words of the phrase Bunny Hill used to describe a ski slope designed for beginners. **Action-Packed Rise is in reference to the rising action of a story before reaching a climax or peak, which is exactly where Eskimo is going. **Retro Ridge actually is home to enemies that only appear in that level and the level itself takes on a retro 8-bit design; this is because this whole level is a big reference to the Ice Climber game on the NES. **Giga Mass is in reference to Giga Mac, a character from Nintendo's PunchOut!! Category:Games Category:Main Games